Difference
by Renesmee apc
Summary: What if Anne never walked in on Henry and Jane, what if one word changed everything. How will Henry's love and feeling change when Anne has a son...and a daughter. Read and Find out
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Anne Boleyn never walked in on Jane and Henry, what if she had the baby and it turned out to be a boy...and a girl. How would Henry's life and love change for Anne?

Music

Rihanna - Only Girl ( In The World )

V V Brown - Shark In The Water

A Year Without Rain - Selena Gomez

* * *

Anne POV

I walked down the hallway, when I got to Henry's study I took a deep breathe before reaching out to open the doors, before my hand touches the knob one of my ladies-in-waiting runs down the hall calling my name. I whipped my head around, my dark brown curls swinging behind me.

"Anne, your father and brother are here, they sent me to come find you and tell you to meet them in your chambers." She said bowing her head and bowing. I sigh before I mutter a quick thank you, I walk down the hall my shoes making a soft sruffling on the floor. I walk down the many hall's passing many rooms. I get to my chamber's using both my hands I turn the knobs and fling the doors open.

* * *

Henry POV

I lean my head into Jane's just when I hear a strange noise outside, pausing when I hear someone calling Anne's name, I wait a couple seconds before sighing and pushing Jane out of my lap, I slump in my chair, putting my chin in my left hand out of habit. I look up at Jane and she is just standing there, with a smile on her face.

"If I may your highness, I think the Queen really needs you. The doctor was here yesterday and he said The Queen's pregnancy will be very difficult." Jane says softly looking at me for my reaction.I get up from my chair quickly and walk quickly to the door throw it open before running down the halls.

When I come upon Anne's chamber, I throw the door open quickly and rush to the dark green curtain, pushing it back. I see Anne laying in bed on her side sleeping. I walk over to her bedside quietly, I sit on the bed softly seeing her stir a little, I stroke her dark Brown curls, running down her back and over her shoulder. I lean over and kiss her cheek softly, my stumble rubbing up against her cheek. She sigh's in her sleep, when a gentle smile appears on her face. I smile right back, I stay there for awhile before getting up slowly, I take off my heavy, red and white fur coat and laying it across her upper torso to keep her and our baby warm, I lean down and kiss her again, pushing my face in her hair, smelling the sweet scent of fresh strawberries, vanilla and herbs. I sigh before walking out, closing the dark green velvet curtain and walking out the door, closing them softly before going back to my chamber to do work.

* * *

Short but it's a start and a beginning. Tell me what you think in comment section below. Bye guys. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Music Score:

Fall To pieces By Avril Lavigne

Bring Me To Life By Evanescence

* * *

(Fall to Pieces By Avril Lavigne)

Anne's POV

I woke up with Henry's Coat covering my body. We hadn't been together lately, he was off doing business and I was taking care of myself and the baby. I had tried to stay healthy, have pure thoughts and make sure I ate right. But deep down I knew all about Henry's harlots. He tried to hide them as much as he could, but I was smart enough to know that he took someone else to his bed. I knew he was after Jane Seymour now, everyone said she was a pure maiden. I had spoken to her myself before Henry had his eyes on her, she was kind, soft spoken and not a challenge at all. No matter how many ladies Henry had in his bed he always came back to me. No lady held his interest as much as do.

Nan was putting me in my dress for today, since my stomach was so big I couldn't wear a corset anymore. I had picked a cream, almost white dress. I knew Henry loved when I dressed up so innocently, it drove him mad with desire. I knew after he saw me he would go to one of his harlots, but I knew he would be thinking of me and not the lady under him. The dress was a cream color with gold embroidery on the neckline, the quarter length sleeve's and the end of the dress. I wore pure white slippers with a hard sole. My hair was in loose curls and I wore a pearl Spike Headband and to finish it off, a pearl tear drop necklace. I looked at myself once more in the full length mirror, before turning around and walking out of my room.

* * *

(Bring Me To Life By Evanscene)

I walked down the halls before reaching the double doors of the dinning hall, I saw two guards standing outside of the double doors that were closed. I looked at them both before giving a small nod, signaling them to open the doors. As they opened the doors the light hit me, I saw Henry sitting in front of the room drinking from a gold goblet. The guards let out the loud boom of their voice's saying.

"Queen Anne Boleyn." The music, laughter, talking and dancing stopped. I saw the people look up and quickly bowing. I looked around the room with a blank face, I saw everyone bowing. I looked up at the King and I felt my lips go into a small, innocent smile.

I saw his eyes go wide with shock, he sat the gold goblet down a little to hard making some of the red wine spill onto the white tablecloth. He pushed his chair back, and started walking towards me. He came to stand in front of me, the back of his hand brushing my cheek. I grabbed his hand and kept it on my cheek, looking into his eyes for a minute. I tilted my head sideways a bit and placed a soft, sweet kiss on the palm of his hand before gently letting it go, it dropped down to his side. I bowed slightly before stepping around him and walking to the table in the front of the room, one of the servants pulled my chair back for me. I sat down gracefully and carefully. My arms resting on the arms of the chair, I leaned back in the chair with the same soft smile. The music and dancing started back up, I saw Henry walk quickly towards his seat. He sat down next to me, he looked over at me with the look of desire in his eyes and I little bit of shock. I turned my head back to the crowd and grabbed his right hand in my left. Surprisingly, he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it, lingering for a few seconds.

"Anne..." He said with a hint of confusion and desire "May I come to your bed tonight to lie with you." He said with want in his voice

I turned my head towards him, a soft smirk on my face. I leaned over towards him, kissing his cheek tenderly.

"Of course you can darling." I say softly in his ear, before biting the shell of his ear gently.

I heard him moan softly, he grabbed my chin and turned my face towards him. Looking in my eyes with passion and love, he leaned forward and placed a hard, burning and passionate kiss on my lips, which I returned. I finally have My Henry back, and I wanted him and his child so badly.

* * *

**It's finally been updated! Tell me what you think of this chapter down below. Also from the first chapter when Anne went to her chambers her father and brother weren't their. The maid knew the Jane was in the room with Henry so she ran and got Anne to make sure she didn't get hurt or hurt the child(s). Anne just stayed in her bed room forgetting about what she needed to tell Henry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Count- 1,386! WHOA!**

_**Music Score:**_

_**Everybody's Fool By Evanscence**_

_**Heavy In Your Arms By Florence and The Machine**_

_**Breathe Me By Sia**_

_**Everytime By Brittany Spears**_

* * *

_**( Everybody's Fool and Heavy In Your Arms)**_

I walk back to my chambers with my ladies in waiting, to change so when the King came I was presentable. I was sitting in front of my vanity while Madge brushed my hair and Nan got my nightgown ready. In the corner of the mirror I saw Jane Seymour turning the bed down. I turn around on stool and look at her, she wears the dress that all my Ladies must wear with the same pearl headpiece. Looking her over I see no gifts from the King, but I heard about the gossip, how she was going to be the King next mistress, some even having the nerve to say the new Queen.

" _Mistress_ Seymour, come over here please." I say in a loud clear voice, she pause what she is doing before slowly turning around, she slowly walks towards me before bowing down.

" The rest of you are dismissed except for Mistress Seymour." I say watching as all the ladies bow before getting up and leaving the room. After the door closes, I turn back around on the stool. I pick up the brush and hold it over my shoulder waiting for Mistress Seymour to grab it and start brushing my hair. When she starts to pull the brush through my hair lightly I start talking.

" So Mistress Seymour, how high in the ranks does your family plan on going?" I say in a demanded tone glaring at her through the mirror. She starts brushing my hair a little faster trying to get out of answering the question. I grab the brush and demand her to let go before pulling it out of my hair. I slam the brush down on the vanity and stand straight up, glaring down at her being 2 inches or so taller. She has her head down, so I snap my fingers in front of her face.

"I don't know what your talking about My Queen." She says quickly and looks down. I walk to the side of her before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

" I know what your doing, I did the same thing seven years ago. But unlike you I did it correctly, so don't think your blond hair and blue eyes are going to win the king over, he doesn't want that. He loves my raven hair and my crystal blue eyes, the only reason he likes you is because your just another pretty face how is supposedly 'pure'. Now get out of my sight, and tell Madge and Nan to come back in here. Go back to your family apartments and enjoy that luxury as long as you can because by tomorrow you should be gone." I say whispering angrily in her ear. " Now get out of my sight and send in Madge and Nan." I say before going back to the stool to sit down and think pure thoughts. After a minute I feel no angry only happiness since the King is coming to visit me.

* * *

_**(Breathe Me)**_

I was lying in bed after Nan and Madge put me in a pure white, flowing nightgown. I had been waiting for the King for over an hour now, but I sat in bed and read one of the books my sister Mary had sent me. I was half-way through the book when there was a knock on the door. My heart jumped as I got out of bed as fast my large, swollen belly would let. I threw on my green robe and opened the door, and instead of the Kings beautiful gold I was met with the black outfit of his bowed down before looking in my eyes with sympathy.

" I'm sorry my Queen, but his Majesty had some affairs to attend to and he won't be able to make it tonight. But he told me too give you this as an apology." He said before handing me something wrapped in emerald green cloth, he bowed down waiting for me to dismiss him. I nodded and waved my hand signaling him to leave. As he turned his back I closed the door. I took off my green robe before walking over towards my vanity. I sat his present down on my vanity without looking I walked over towards the bed and laid down. I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes before they cascaded down my face.

I cried for who knows how long. After I settled down I started to fell some pains in my lower back, I sat up and started to gently rub my back. Nothing was working and my back was still in pain. All of a sudden I felt pains in my stomach before I finally I felt the bed become wet. I quickly threw the covers back, praying to god that it wasn't blood.

Instead what I found was clear liquid, and at the point I knew my water had broken. I felt the contractions and the first were so painful I screamed out. I say Nan and Madge and some of my other ladies run into the room. Nan came over to me and looked at the bed making sure their was no blood before turning to one of my ladies, whose name I believe was Elizabeth.

"Go get the Doctor and the midwife, Madge go tell the king that his son is about to be born. NOW!" She yelled at them. They ran off to the doctor and midwife and to get my husband.

All I could do was clutch Nan's shoulder and hand while screaming and crying, these contractions were worse then the ones I had with Elizabeth. The pain was shooting up my legs and back. Nan was petting my hair, shushing me, telling me to take deep breathes. I tried to calm down, but as the midwife walked in she ordered the ladies to lay me down and to prep for the birth of what we hoped was the Prince.

* * *

**_(Everytime)_**

Henry's POV

I stood outside of Anne's sleeping chamber as she screamed. Her father, brother and the guards as well as the Royal family doctor. I waited to here my sons cries, but all I could hear was Anne's screams. The last scream made me wince and cringe at the same time. For a couple seconds I heard nothing, but all of a sudden I heard a loud wail of a babies cry, I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I was about to open the door and walk through to see my son, but all of a sudden Anne started to scream again, I paused outside the door praying something wasn't wrong with my son, a couple minutes later I heard another babies cry. After that me and the doctor bardge through the door, I pulled back the curtain to her room and what I saw shocked me.

Lady Nan was holding a little bundle and cooing down at it. I looked at Anne and saw her...holding another bundle. I had two babies and I didn't even know what gender they were. All I could do was stare at shock when Anne motioned me over.

"Meet your son and your other daughter." She said smiling up at me with tears in her eyes. I felt the tears well up in mine as well as I leaned down and kissed her on the forhead.

* * *

**What did you think! I got a bored and I'm in so much pain after cheerleading yesterday! Send me a Review or message! Ask any questions and I will try to answer them! Also the story is mainly from Annes point, so unless it says so like Henry's POV it's always going to be Anne's!**


End file.
